


Undertale Prompts

by fangirl_randomness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dreamtale, Even More Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, InkTale, M/M, More Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, mafiatale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_randomness/pseuds/fangirl_randomness
Summary: I have given myself a challenge: Write a one-shot based off a prompt each day, no matter how long or short it is. Tags will be added as this progresses, and suggestions are welcome! Enjoy!EDIT OF THE EDIT OF THE EDIT: This book'll probably be discontinued, just because I've moved on from Undertale quite a bit to other fandoms, but I might post a chapter once in a blue moon





	1. List of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thank you for checking this out! 
> 
> As the summary says, this will be a collection of one-shots that I will write based off of a prompt I decide on. You guys are welcome to suggest prompts for me to use, and if you would like it to be about a certain ship, please specify in your comment. All shippings are welcome!
> 
> So, yeah, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can skip this part, unless u want to see what I currently am going to be writing :) Basically just a list I will be using to keep track of requests

Request list! (I will update this chapter the most, and if you don't see your request here just comment :3)

-Asrine the Absolute battle

-SS! Mettaton meets UT! Napstablook

-Muffet and Frisk one-shot? Possibly Mafiatale

-Error/Ink fluff/comedy, first date

-Worrying makes you suffer twice, no pairing atm

 


	2. Snowball Fight (Sans x Frisk Platonic)

**Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!”**

**Undertale**

 

Snowdin was usually a quiet, peaceful place. 

It was most definitely not quiet.

Frisk, Monster Kid, and several other monsters played happily in the snow, yelling to each other and screeching whenever one happened to successfully pull a prank on another. Parents stood a little ways away, watching and calling out encouragements every now and then. Sans stood just outside the door, watching with one eye-socket closed. 

After several minutes, Papyrus opened the door. " **Sans! Lunch is ready! Please bring the human inside!** "

Sans nodded. "Will do, Paps. Heya, kiddo," he called to the human, who was currently hiding behind a snow wall with Monster Kid, trying to fend off snowballs from another group of monsters. "Spaghetti's ready, come on in."

"But I don't wanna!" Frisk wailed. "I'm in the middle of a game right now!"

"Sorry, kid, but you gotta eat." A blue aura surrounded them, and Frisk was lifted into the air and floated over to where Sans was standing. "Papyrus' orders."

"But Sans, I don't want to go inside yet!" they complained.

"How 'bout this," he reasoned. "You come in to eat, then you can go back out after? 'Cause Tori'll have my bones if we don't feed 'ya." Frisk nodded, still somewhat grumpy, and allowed Sans to levitate them inside. They were placed in one of the chairs, then Papyrus swept out of the kitchen and placed a plate of spaghetti in front of each of them.

The pasta was stone-cold, but it was edible, so the two forced it down, much to Papyrus' delight. Once Frisk was finished, they quickly hopped up and made for the door, followed by the shorter skeleton. Once outside, they happily reunited with their friends and began running around with them.

"Hey, Sans!" they yelled after a while. "Come play with us!"

"Eh, I dunno kid. Just standing here has me _chilled to the bone._ " He narrowly dodged a snowball. "Aw, come on, there's snow need to be so cold." Another snowball was hurled at him.

Papyrus chose that moment to come outside. "Heya, bro," Sans greeted him. "What're 'ya doing?" 

" **Well, I was hoping I could play with the human, but it seems they're already in the middle of a game with their friends.** "

"Papyrus, I'm sure they'll let you if you ask."

" **Yeah, but...** "

"Hey. Don't you get _cold feet_ on me."

" **OH MY GOD SANS!** " He gave Sans an exasperated look, before striding forwards. " **Hello! I was wondering if maybe it would be alright for us to be friends and play together?** " The kids cheered, and Papyrus was quickly put on a team. Soon, there was even more yelling than before, and shrieks came from the group as snowballs were pelted back and forth.

Suddenly, Frisk turned in the direction of Sans, a smug smile on their face. They were hiding something behind their back. "What are you planning?" He watched them cautiously, and Frisk pulled out a snowball. "Frisk. Don't you dare throw that snowba-" His warning was cut off as Frisk threw it anyways, and it hit him square in the face. "Goddammit. Kid, you're asking for it." Several snowballs rocketed toward the small being, and hit them in the chest. Frisk fell over, laughing.

***

At some point, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel arrived and joined in, causing them all to be soaking wet and laughing hours later by the time they each had to leave. Frisk waved goodbye to the skeletons, before obediently skipping along behind Toriel in the direction of the Ruins. Sans and Papyrus trudged inside, utterly drenched but in an extremely good mood nonetheless. They sat down for dinner, which was leftover spaghetti, then bade each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. 

Sans laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes. 

His dreams were peaceful, for once.


	3. Always By Your Side (Ink x Error)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ink x Error)
> 
> The Creator and Destroyer have overcome their differences, at long last, but when will their fragile peace shatter?

**Prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”**

**Inktale**

**Errortale**

**Dreamtale**

Ink glanced over at Error, who was sitting on the floor knitting something. He smiled softly, and walked over to him. "Heya, Error, what are you knitting?"

"Just another scarf. I got bored." He finished up the last few stitches before holding it up for Ink to see. "You like?" It was a light brown, similar to the shade of Ink's own scarf, but had swirls of blue, black, and red. It swayed slightly, and the patterns seemed to actually move across the fabric.

"It's beautiful," Ink marveled, staring at it intently. "How did you make it like that?"

"I dunno, it just kinda happened." He handed it to Ink, who held it like he would a delicate piece of stained glass. "You can have it." Ink beamed at him, and quickly teleported to his room to hang it carefully in his closet, then teleported back. 

"Hey, Ink?" Error glanced up at him, already having started another project. "Have you seen Nightmare recently?" Ink tilted his head.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. You'd think he'd be bugging me to help him antagonize the AUs by now, but he hasn't been around for weeks now." 

"Speaking of Nightmare, I haven't seen Dream, either..." His shoulders hunched. "This could be bad."

"Yeah," Error nodded. "We could go check Dreamtale?" Ink nodded once more. Error stood up, and offered his hand to the other, who accepted it with a grim smile.

The two teleported into Dreamtale, and almost immediately the place felt oppressive. The little bit of color that was visible was dull and muted, and the air was completely still. The birds were silent, and the few flowers they could see were stunted. "Well. I see why Dream hates this place."

Error shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with it." Ink gave him a look. "Sorry, not helping, am I?"

He shook his head, exasperated, but pointed into the distance, where several turrets could be seen through the gloom. "I think that's the castle. We should check there." Error nodded, before grabbing Ink's sleeve and teleporting them both closer. A few of the dark Papyrus' could be seen from where they ended up in the forest directly outside of the palace. 

"Can't we just teleport inside?" Error complained, but Ink shook his head.

"We don't know what the inside is like, and there might be more guards inside." Error huffed, but accepted his reasoning, choosing to peer over at the Papyrus'.

"If I could capture their souls..." Error mused.

" _No,_ Error. We're only here to see if Dream and Nightmare are here." He huffed again.

" _Fine._ " He glanced back at the guards, then without warning, he grabbed Ink's shirt sleeve again, and teleported them both inside the palace, ending up in a hallway that looked more or less the same all around if not for the occasional door placed every so often. 

"Error!" Ink hissed. "What are you doing?" 

"We were just gonna stand there if I didn't do anything. Anyways, we have a better chance of finding them in here than out there." Ink glared at him once more, before sighing and stepping forwards. 

The hallway didn't seem to lead anywhere specifically, but there were larger corridors branching off of the one they were in. Ink scanned the passage warily. "This is weird. The few times Dream described this place to me, he always said that the castle was bursting with guards." The darker skeleton didn't respond, instead looking around in a similar manner. 

"Nightmare did say something about a special event he was holding last time we talked," Error said in a bored tone. "Maybe that's where they're at. If we take the larger hallways we'll get to the main rooms where they are."

Ink hummed slightly. "I think you're onto something." He turned to one of the hallways branching off theirs. "If we split up, it'll be faster."

Error shrugged. "Whatever." He turned to a different corridor, and the two parted ways.

***

Nightmare sat on his throne, leering down at the two bound skeletons by the foot. "Hello there Error! Wasn't expecting _you_ to show up, _especially_ not with you little goody two-shoes friend over here." Error ignored him, instead death-glaring a spot on the floor. He had been careless, and gotten captured by the guards. After that, it had only been a matter of time before Ink was caught as well.

Ink scowled, and tried to pull his arms out of the guard's grip, but to no avail. "What do you want? Let us go!"

Nightmare laughed. "Oh, that's  _easy._ I want revenge from that little  _traitor_ standing next to you." Error stiffened slightly, but otherwise didn't respond. "And what better way to receive revenge, than by killing his lover, and through that, him?"

Ink grit his teeth. "You're  _sick."_

Nightmare simply laughed again. "Oh, am I now? What about all those times when you simply _stood there,_ and watched AUs getting destroyed?" That shut him up. "Now, I'll make this as painful as possible, alright?" He snapped his fingers, and black magic encased Ink. 

He screamed, as the magic tore through his being, making him feel like his bones were being ripped away from each other and slowly fractured, over and over again. Error cried out, and started struggling, trying to reach Ink, do anything to alleviate his pain, but the dark Papyrus kept him in place. Tears spilled out of his eyes, and Ink was begging for it to end, the pain to go away, anything. 

Finally having had enough, Nightmare waved his hand, causing the magic to dissipate. Ink collapsed to the ground, sobbing quietly. Error lashed out at his guard, biting and kicking, but the sentry stood firm. "Let me go, you asshole!" Nightmare nodded, and so Error was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet, and flew to where Ink knelt on the ground. "Are you alright? Please be alright..." he said desperately. Ink nodded, trembling slightly, but looked back up at the pitch black skeleton. "If you're here," he started, his voice little more than a weak rasp. "Where's Dream?" 

"I've been waiting for you to ask about that useless pile of bones." He snapped again, and a black writhing cocoon materialized next to him. "He's in here. But-" -the cocoon vanished again- "-You don't get to see him." Ink let out a strangled yell, which increased in volume as Nightmare encased him in magic once more.

***

Error wasn't sure how many days had passed since they were first captured by Nightmare, but it had been a long time. Ink and him had been placed in separate holding cells, surrounded by magic that made it virtually impossible to teleport out or use any magic at all. He wasn't the one being subjected to sporadic bursts of pain, but whenever Ink was brought out for what their captor called ' _interrogation_ ', he was forced to listen. And every second he was tormented with Ink's cries and pleas. He was ready to break, and he wasn't even the one being tortured.

The guard opened the door, and grabbed Error roughly by the chains he was bound by, infused with the same anti-teleportation magic as the cells, then dragged him back to the throne room. Ink was already there, kneeling on the floor and head hanging down, and with several more broken bones than the last time they had seen each other. As Error was brought in, Ink lifted his head weakly, and managed a smile at Error that made him want to sob. The guard threw him to his knees next to Ink.

"I feel like I've put you two through enough," Nightmare's deep voice drawled. "I'll have mercy on you two." Black tentacles surrounded the two in a cocoon similar to the one Dream was in, and a black liquid started seeping out, hissing as it touched the floor. 

"Acid," Error realized. It slowly crept along the floor, coming closer to the two. Error desperately reached for Ink's hand. "Ink...We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Ink nodded sadly. "I don't think we can get out of this one...I'm scared."

Error squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright."

The acid reached them, causing them both to scream out.

Through a haze of pain, Error managed to whisper, "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Still holding hands, the Creator and Destroyer fell to dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was depressing to write! TwT I'm so sorry. Hope you liked it!


	4. Quiz Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton convinces Sans to participate in one of his quiz shows!

**Prompt: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”**

**Undertale**

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Sans muttered grumpily. Mettaton simply laughed. 

"Oh, come on, darling, you'll be fine!" 

"If it's your definition of 'fine' then I am most definitely not 'fine.'"

The robot patted his shoulder. "It's honestly not that big of a deal, Sans. I don't understand why you're being so upset about it."

Sans rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with." Mettaton beamed at him, then pushed him in the direction of the door. Lots of bright lights and flashing of cameras greeted him on the other side, and he had to use his hand to shield his eyes. Mettaton followed him, waving and flashing smiles of equal brightness back at the cheering audience. Sans teleported himself to one of the waiting chairs, noticing how there were 2 others next to it. 

"Hello, darlings! Welcome to Mettaton's Quiz Show! As some of you have seen already, our first competitor with be Sans the skeleton!" The crowd clapped wildly.

Sans' eyes went dark. "You didn't say anything about a quiz show."

Mettaton continued talking, ignoring him. "Our next contestant is Napstablook!" The ghost materialized in the chair next to Sans, and he studied the floor as if he would rather be anywhere else. Sans could relate.

"And our final contestant will be Papyrus!" Sans did a double-take as Papyrus burst out of a previously hidden door.

" _Papyrus?!?_ " he sputtered. 

" **Oh, hello brother! Mettaton asked you to volunteer too?** " Sans nodded his head silently, still in a state of complete shock. " **How wonderful! We shall get to compete against each other!** "

"Yeah,  _wonderful,_ " he mumbled to himself.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" Mettaton turned to the three of them. "First question! Who was the former queen of the underground?" Sans didn't even get a chance to lift his arm before Papyrus slammed his buzzer down.

" **Her name is Toriel! I think!** " he yelled excitedly.

"Correct!" Mettaton confirmed, and the skeleton "Nyeh-heh-hehed' triumphantly. "Next, what is the name of the flower that grows in Waterfall?" Napstablook reached forwards and hesitantly pressed his buzzer this time.

".......They're called....um......Echo Flowers......" he mumbled quietly.

"Yes!" Mettaton nodded encouragingly at the ghost, who gave a faint smile. Sans honestly couldn't care less at this point, simply lounging back in his chair and watching. "Next question!"

***

The show continued in that manner, and many questions later, Papyrus and Napstablook were tied at 7 points each, and Sans had 0, mainly because he fell asleep halfway through. 

"Alright, darlings, the final question!" Mettaton announced with a flourish, but then he paused, looking at Sans, who was snoring softly in his chair. "Could someone wake Sans up?" Napstablook leaned over and poked Sans softly in the arm.

"Um.........Sans? You have to wake up.......I guess...." Napstablook poked him several more times, but to no effect.

Papyrus bounded over, then grabbed Sans and lifted him up. " **Wake up, you lazybones! You can't fall asleep now, we're in the middle of a quiz show!** " Sans mumbled something, but opened his eyes blearily. 

Papyrus' score went up by one.

"Wait, that wasn't the question...." Mettaton complained slightly, but sighed in acceptance. "We have our winner, darlings! Papyrus!" The crowd went wild. Papyrus set Sans back down in his chair. 

" **Sans! Sans, I won!** " 

"You did? Great job, bro, I knew you could do it..." He yawned. Papyrus beamed happily at his praise, then picked him back up.

" **Let's go home, shall we?** " Sans nodded slightly, still sleepy. The taller skeleton waved goodbye to the still applauding crowd, and with Sans carefully placed over his shoulder, exited the stage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello! I'm sorry I got this chapter out so late T-T but hey, it got done, right? I hope this fluff makes up for the feels in the previous chapter.....not sure about the ending, but ehh
> 
> On a side note, I was thinking of doing a truth or dare chapter sometime in the near future, so if you could comment your suggestions, that would be greatly appreciated! (All suggestions will be used unless this randomly becomes wildly popular, which it probably won't, so be creative!)  
> As always, suggestions are welcome ^w^


	5. Paint (Mafia x Ink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink has been visiting Mafiatale for several weeks now, but this visit promises to be extremely entertaining.

**Prompt: “IT’S NOT COMING OFF!”**

**Mafiatale**

**Inktale**

 

Ink knocked on the door of the house in Mafiatale that housed the two skeleton brothers. Naturally, Papyrus answered the door. " **Oh, hello Ink! Visiting again?** " Ink nodded, and stepped inside.

"Maf!" he called. "I'm back!" Maf peeked out of his room from upstairs. He was somewhat disheveled, his tie undone, hat askew, and shirt unbuttoned at the top. 

"Oh, heya Ink," he greeted, coming out the door fully and walking downstairs. "Back again already? One would think you actually missed me." 

Ink pouted. "I did miss you! Why else would I be visiting you guys so often?"

Maf chuckled slightly. "I dunno, to steal my hat?"

He pouted even more. "That was _once."_

"No, it wasn't. You've taken it from me, what, at least 5 or 6 times now?"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Papyrus, who had at some point gone back upstairs to his room, yelled, " **Enough, you two!** " That shut them up.

"So, why did you come?" Maf asked, crossing his arms. "Surely not to just have a two-word argument."

"I wanted to do this." Ink pulled his paintbrush off his back and over his shoulder, then swiped it across Maf's face, painting it a bright shade of pink.

He slowly blinked his eyes open. "What. The hell. Was that for?" Ink shrugged.

"This is what happens when you lose a bet to Blue."

Maf touched his face, and blinked again when his finger came back pink. "Ink. Why the hell did you paint me pink?"

"That rhymed," Ink noted.

" _That's not the point!_ This is gonna take forever to come out! Do you realize that I have one of those goddamn mandatory meetings tomorrow?"

Ink simply snickered evilly. Rolling his eyes, Maf flew upstairs into the bathroom. After several minutes, he yelled, "IT'S NOT COMING OFF! INK, YOU ARE IN MAJOR TROUBLE FOR THIS!" Ink's eyes widened.

"But n-normally it just comes off w-with water!" he stuttered.

"Well, it's NOT! Do you realize the problem this causes?" He poked his face out and death-glared the artist, but the pink rather ruined the effect.

"Oh. _Oh no._ " He clutched his paintbrush nervously. "I think I may have used acrylic paint."

"What the hell does that mean?!?"

Ink hesitated before replying, "It might take a while to come off?"

"But the meeting's tomorrow!" he wailed. "Ink!"

"Just....take a long warm bath? I think that might work," he suggested. Maf sighed heavily, then went back inside the bathroom.

***

An hour later, Maf came back out, skull white again. He scowled at Ink. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Don't worry, I won't," he assured him. "At least not with acrylic paint. That was an accident."

"You mean you're going to paint me pink again? Oh come on, Ink, I trusted you!" Ink laughed, and poked him in the side. "Are you trying to instigate another poking war?" 

"No, please don't start that again," Ink said hastily. "That was bad enough the first time, we don't need a second." Maf's grin widened.

"You sure~?" he purred, and walked over to Ink and leaned close to him, placing a hand on Ink's chest. "It'd be so much fun, though..." 

"Stop it, Maf..." he protested weakly. "We've been through this already..."

Still grinning mischievously, Maf retreated. "If you say so. You know you want it though."

Ink blushed a bright rainbow. "D-don't say things like that!"

"You're not denying it." His blush only deepened. 

"Leave me alone. Cruel being." Ink turned away from Maf, pouting again. 

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, I was just teasing!" Ink ignored him, choosing to instead bury his face in his scarf. "Ink..." he whined.

He lifted his head back out of his scarf. "I forgive you on the terms that you aren't allowed to say stuff like that for my next 3 visits." 

"Okay!" Maf grabbed his arm and clung to it. "So you forgive me now?"

Ink sighed dramatically. "I suppose I do."

Maf grinned in triumph and let go of Ink's arm, then pushed him in the direction of the door. "It's getting late, you should probably go back." Ink nodded in agreement. "Say hi to Dream for me, will 'ya?" Ink nodded again, then reached forwards and booped his nose (or rather his nasal bone) before teleporting back to the DoodleSphere. 

Maf sputtered something incoherently before giving up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF!
> 
> Long story for this ship, basically it happened in an rp I'm doing with my friend. So, yeah. I know the ending seems kinda forced, but if I didn't end it there, it would've turned into a giant fanfic instead of a one-shot, so...
> 
> Also, Truth or Dare suggestions are still open! Please comment any ideas you have, because I am an uncreative bean >w< Anyways, hope you liked!


	6. Soulmate (UF! Sans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed on your body, yours doesn't seem too promising.

**Prompt: “As a wise man once said, ‘Giving up is for little bitches’.”**

**Underfell**

 

'As a wise man once said, ‘Giving up is for little bitches’.'

These words were the ones that had been tattooed on your collarbone ever since you were little. These were apparently also the words your soulmate would first say to you. You honestly hoped you would never meet them, because they sounded like a real trashbag. 

Sadly, fate simply  _had_ to keep it's twisted sense of humour. 

Recently, Mt. Ebott had released a nasty group of monsters who claimed to have been trapped inside of it for years. And by nasty, you meant absolute assholes. Several of them had taken up residence in your small hometown, which was only about 23 miles from the mountain itself. And sadly, it seemed like one of them were more likely to be your soulmate than any human you've met.

You were a regular patron of a local bar, and the majority of your Saturdays were wasted there (Pun not intended.). This Saturday was no different.

You walked inside, and took a seat at the bar, giving a small wave at the bartender, whose name you knew was Andre from your frequent visits. He walked down to you, and gave you a grin. "Hey, ________, back again already?"

You nodded. "Can't stay away, can I?"

Andre snorted disbelievingly, before asking, "What'll it be tonight?"

You waved your hand dismissively. "Just something light, you pick." He nodded, and walked away. After a moment he returned with a margarita, and you nodded once more in thanks. Taking a small sip, you noticed a short skeleton monster walk in. He was dressed in a red sweater underneath a black hooded jacket, with black shorts and sneakers. You noted the gold tooth he sported.

He came over and sat down at the bar, a few stools down from you. "What can I get for you?" Andre asked politely.

"I wanna try that challenge you guys have," he responded.

Andre gave you a knowing glance, then nodded at the skeleton. "Alright, then." He pulled out about 10 shot glasses with a flourish, and placed them each in front of the monster, then filled them each with a shot of tequila. "Good luck!" He walked back down to you. "How much?"

You grinned, feeling dangerous. "30 bucks he does it." Andre gives you a disbelieving look.

"I'll be going home 30 dollars richer, then."

You simply shrugged. "Or maybe you'll be eating your words." Oblivious to the bet, the monster polished off the first 3 glasses, making a face at the taste. He reached for the fourth, and downed that too. You shot a knowing look at the bartender, who returned the glance.

The skeleton made quick work of the next 5, gulping them down consecutively. He eyed the final one with distaste, but didn't move to grab it.

You were getting impatient. "Don't you dare give up, I have a bet placed on you!" He jerked in surprise, then turned to look at you.

“As a wise man once said, ‘Giving up is for little bitches'." he slurred, then grabbed the final shot and finished it. Your eyes widened, and the margarita you had been drinking fell to the ground, the glass breaking on the wooden floor.

"H-holy shit-no fucking way-" you stuttered. "No way in hell."

Andre gave you an odd look, which slowly turned into one of realization. "He's....your soulmate...?" You nod silently, still in shock.

The skeleton stared at you for a moment. "Wow. I must really be drunk."

Andre shrugged. "Guess I owe you 30 bucks."

You had completely forgotten about the bet at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello! This happened because I was reading another fanfic, and got inspiration to do a one-shot from a reader's perspective! Hope you liked ^w^


	7. Future Thoughts (Undyne x Alphys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne finds a small, yellow lizard monster standing at a cliff in Waterfall, contemplating life. Little did she know what their relationship would blossom into...

**Prompt: “Future’s coming, with or without you. You might as well be there.”**

**Undertale**

 

Undyne was simply on one of her daily runs around the garbage dump. She wasn't expecting to meet the love of her life.

Then again, the best things come from unexpected places.

She had been running through Waterfall, as per usual, when she spotted the yellow lizard monster staring despondently into the darkness of one of the bottomless pits. Undyne had slowed to a halt, then walked up next to her. "Nice view, huh?" She jumped. 

"O-oh....um, I wasn't expecting a-anyone else to b-be here....." she stuttered. 

"Oh, I come through here everyday!" Undyne stated proudly. "I haven't seen you around before, what brings you here?"

"M-me? I'm just, um, a-admiring the view...?" She sounded rather unsure of herself, but Undyne ignored it in favor of trying to cheer her up.

"So, what's your name?" 

"...I-I'm Alphys......."

Undyne took this to be a good sign. "Cool, I'm Undyne! So, what do you do for hobbies?"

"I...um, l-like to watch anime.....and I also r-read mangas I find!" Alphys had brightened slightly at the mention of her two favorite hobbies. Undyne tipped her head.

"What's anime?"

Alphys had suddenly looked like she was going to burst with happiness, a major contrast with her former attitude. "It's this thing I f-found in the dump, it's r-really cool, there's giant swords a-and powerful girl h-heroines and cute guys and-" She continued rambling about this amazing thing called anime, until she suddenly paused, a huge blush overtaking her features. "S-sorry, I get like that w-when I talk about it..."

Undyne laughed. "It's fine! But this anime stuff sounds cool, could you show it to me sometime?"

Alphys hesitated, before nodding. "Sure!"

Subtly Undyne lead the two of them away from the edge, and started walking down one of the paths leading to Hotland. "So, you from Hotland, huh?" 

She nodded, fidgeting slightly with the hem of her white coat. "Y-yeah, that's where my lab is." 

"Cool! Hey, you mind if I come over at some point?" she asked, now wanting to get to know the shy monster better, and perhaps become friends with her. 

"No, that w-would be nice. I could show you a few animes I h-have! Like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, it's one of m-my favorites!" Alphys said, getting somewhat more confident in herself. The fish monster nodded excitedly.

The two had walked the rest of the way to Hotland, Alphys explaining the basic plot of some of her favorite shows, and Undyne listening interestedly and adding a few of her own comments in. Finally, they stopped in front of the lab. Alphys made to walk inside, but before she had made it all the way in, Undyne grabbed her hand.

“Hey, Alphys? Future’s coming, with or without you, so you might as well be there. But you won't be alone, 'cause we're friends now!" She paused. "So, uh, what I'm trying to say is, don't give up.” Alphys looked at her for a moment, before blushing and nodding, then she scurried inside. Undyne stared at the door for a moment longer, before turning around and heading back into Waterfall.

That had been 3 years ago.

***

It was Alphys' birthday, and in her honour, the entire gang had assembled. They had had dinner at a local restaurant, and finally, once everyone was finished, Undyne made a toast.

"To Alphys, the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eye on," Alphys giggled slightly in embarrassment. "I hope this will be the best day of your life, and one you'll remember forever." Everyone raised their glass. Then, the fish monster braced herself for the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life. 

"My birthday present to you."

Undyne got down on one knee in front of Alphys, and pulled out a simple black box. 

"Alphy, would you make me the happiest monster alive, and marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> Truth or Dare chappie coming up soon, and if you guys suggest anything, there's a 99.9999999999999999999% chance it'll be included, and the same goes for any prompt ideas you have, cause I'm just a smol bean trying to be consistent in something *le sweatdrop*  
> so ye~


	8. Valentine's Day Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Cherryberry being cute on Valentine's Day.
> 
> WARNING: You will probably get a toothache from the amount of fluff and sweetness

**Prompt: Valentine's Day!**

**Underfell**

**Underswap**

 

Red was napping on the couch, as per usual, when he was rudely awakened by a small blue skeleton shaking him. "Red! Red, get up!" 

He groaned loudly. "This better be important."

Blueberry nodded excitedly. "It is! Guess what day it is!"

"Tuesday?"

"No!" Red was finally awake enough to notice Blue hiding something behind his back. "Today is Valentine's Day! And I asked Papyrus what it was, and he said it was a day where you give chocolate to people you like!"

"And...why are you telling me this?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I got you some!" Blueberry pulled a box of chocolates out from behind his back, along with an Echo Flower bouquet. "Tada! Do you like it?"

Red grinned at his enthusiasm, and accepted the gifts. "Yeah, I love 'em. Thanks, Blue."

The other skeleton 'Mweh-heh-hehed' happily. "I'm so happy! I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate, but Papy said everybody likes it!"

Red chuckled at him, before getting up and stretching slightly. He walked over to the kitchen, and pulled out a crudely wrapped box. "Got something for you, too." He handed it to Blueberry.

"For me?" Blueberry jumped up and down in excitement. "Wow, Red!" He carefully unwrapped it, and laughed happily as he held up a small box of chocolates, with 20g taped to it. "Thank you! I bet they're going to be really good!" He laughed slightly in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, just pulled couple favors with Boss." Blueberry set the box down, then surprised him with a hug.

"I don't care, it's from you, and I love it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.  
> MUCH.  
> FLUFF.  
> Seriously though, I really need to write something angsty soon because otherwise we'll have enough fluff to make a peanut butter and fluff sandwich owo  
> sorry its so short, im running a little low on inspiration rn, plus I wanted to get it out on time ^~^  
> so um ye~


	9. Never Too Early For Christmas (Papyrus x Mettaton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton decides that he can't wait for Christmas, and puts up a shit-ton of mistletoe.

**Prompt: “Delete that immediately.”**

**Undertale**

 

Papyrus burst into the small house in Snowdin excitedly. " **Sans! I'm home-** " He paused as he looked around. The entire inside of the house was decorated with Christmas decor. " **Sans? It's February, not December!** "

It was then that Mettaton peeked his head downstairs. "Oh, hello Papy dear," he called, and quickly made his way downstairs and to the skeleton, then pressed himself into Papyrus' arms. "I was waiting for you..."

" **Were you the one who put up these decorations?** " He smiled at Mettaton fondly, who nodded. " **It's far past Christmastime, though!** "

"Yes, I know." He pointed up at the ceiling, where small bunches of mistletoe hung sporadically. "I wanted to show you a Christmas tradition, but I couldn't wait."

" **Oh? A tradition? How does the Great Papyrus not know of this?** " he exclaimed. " **This must be resolved immediately!** "

Mettaton chuckled. "You see, Papy, when two people stand underneath mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss." A light blush quickly appeared on Papyrus' cheekbones. 

" **Oh.** _ **Oh.** "_ Papyrus started fiddling with the hem of his gloves. " **W-well then! The Great Papyrus is not one to break tradition!** " The robot giggled, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Papyrus' teeth in a chaste kiss. 

Suddenly, there was a loud clicking noise, and Sans crawled out from behind the couch, clutching a camera. "Sa **ns!** " the two cried out at the same time.

"Delete that immediately," Mettaton demanded.

"Sorry, Metta, can't do that." Sans shrugged.

" **Sans, as the responsible sibling, I ask you not to share that picture with anyone! Especially not Undyne!** "

Sans simply shrugged again, then fled upstairs to his room, wishing he was able to teleport away, but then the picture would get corrupted.

"Sa **ns!** " the two wailed again.

***

"Holy shit, you actually did it," Undyne marveled, examining the printout the short skeleton handed her. "Alright, you win." She handed him 10 gold.

"And you doubted me." Undyne simply stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"I'd still beat you in a boulder lifting competition any day."

"Fair enough. But I gotta run now, otherwise bro's gonna worry if I don't show up for dinner." Undyne nodded once more, and Sans teleported away.

***

Mettaton was on his phone, when he came across a certain picture all over the Undernet.

"SANS! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoi  
> it's me again   
> two things  
> 1\. i might go on a quick hiatus for a week, because of a lack of ideas, or simply change it to one update a week, because I feel like the chapters I'm getting out right now are rushed, and not the best I can do, and I don't want to give you guys anything but the best!  
> 2\. cherryberry will be getting another chappie, i feel like the valentine's day one didn't do them justice, but idk when
> 
> so ye~


	10. The Reason I Fight (UT! Sans x UF! Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper decided to watch Sans fight the human. But something was different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompt was requested by X_Blueberry_Sans_X, (who, might I add, is an absolutely fabulous author themselves) so en-freaking-joy! (Unless you don't want to enjoy. In that case I won't force you.)

**Undertale**

**Underfell**

**Reapertale**

**Inktale**

**Death doesn’t discriminate between sinners and saints**

Reaper stood silently in a corner of the Judgement Hall, watching. To be specific, watching for Sans. He wasn’t sure what had compelled him to want to watch this time, but it was just a gut feeling. His feeling was confirmed when Sans teleported in, accompanied by another short skeleton dressed in scarlet.

_ Red. _

Reaper mused about this silently to himself.  _ Will this change anything? _

The two had a whispered argument, before seemingly coming to an agreement. Sans took his usual spot in the center of the Judgement Hall, Red taking a place next to him. After several minutes of strained silence, there was the sound of footsteps. Frisk peeked their head in and paused in front of something none of them could see before continuing forwards. Sans shifted, readying himself for the battle. Red threw a nervous glance at the small being advancing, but the look went unnoticed by them. 

Frisk paused in front of the two skeletons, and Reaper noted how their sweater seemed to be flickering between the standard blue and purple to yellow and green, but it was also flickering to the red and black styles of Underfell, albeit only briefly. 

_ I see...so Undertale is in control right now. _

Sans launched into his opening speech, Red simply glaring at the tiny being. Finally-

“It’s a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On days like these, kids like you…”

Red and Sans ignited their magic in sync.

_ “ S H O U L D   B E   B U R N I N G   I N   H E L L .” _

***

The two universes had collided with each other some time ago. The people of the two Undergrounds had been confused at first, but Reaper had helped Ink explain the alternate universes, or ‘AUs’. It had taken some time, but the inhabitants had gotten used to it after a while, some of them even attempting to break the ice and talk to their alternate selves. 

Papyrus and Fell Mettaton immediately bonded, with Papyrus providing the praise and attention Fellaton desperately craved and sorely lacked, and him giving Papyrus a chance to show off his many great talents. It took their opposites a bit longer to figure out their attraction to each other, not to mention a lot more violence, but it worked out eventually. It was a given that the two Sanses would get along with their mutual love of bad humor. Even so, it still took them a while to realize their feelings, and even longer after that to admit it. 

The two Frisks, however, had been in a rather different situation. They had been forced, due to the high concentration of Determination, to fuse together into one body. This resulted in two SOULs occupying the body at once, and because of this there was a constant power struggle between the four humans, two from Undertale and two from Underfell. Every RESET allowed for the Underfell and Undertale SOULs to attempt to gain control, and whichever won gained control of the universe that would be predominant. This didn’t change too much, other than which form of their monster friends they encountered first, but it meant that the Frisk in control would be able to control the actions and outcome of the timeline.

But Reaper...where did he fit in? He was the god of violent deaths, after all. And once he had mastered AU teleportation, he was able to exit his world and see all the Genocide routes being completed, and all the lost SOULS trying to figure out where they were meant to go. So it was a given that he set his sights on collecting them all, and in the process he stumbled upon the original universe. He was intrigued. The Sans here didn’t seem very battle-inclined. But he stayed, and watched Sans from the shadows. 

Watched as the human came through, covered in fine grey powder.

Watched as Snowdin slowly emptied itself of its inhabitants.

Watched as Papyrus, dear sweet Papyrus, was murdered despite his attempts at forgiveness.

After Papyrus came Undyne, who, despite her efforts, was unable to stop the human’s mad conquest for power.

The list went on.

Reaper stayed and watched, and finally as the human entered the Judgement Hall, Sans finally broke his shell of seemingly endless humor, and made himself clear on where he stood. 

Frisk grinned unnervingly. 

Reaper added the first Sans’ SOUL to his collection.

***

Somehow Frisk had managed to wear down both the Sanses, despite them taking breaks every now and then while the other covered for them. They leered at the two, sweater still glitching between the four colors of the two AUs. They raised their knife for the final time, and lunged. A red gash was marked across Sans’ chest, the same color of their eyes.

Sans shrugged. “Welp. I’m going to Grillby’s.” Red watched despairingly as Sans turned and walked away, toward Reaper. Reaper smiled sadly at Sans, who winked in response. Two upside-down white hearts hovered behind him, exuding a comforting warmth. Sans gazed longingly at one of them, and after a moment the air shimmered around one of them, showing Papyrus offering a hand. Sans reached out and accepted it, and glanced back at where the human and his duplicate stood.

“Red, ‘ya want anything?” 

Death’s scythe fell, and dust settled on the ground.

A single tear fell from his eye socket, before he wiped it away furiously. Red looked up at the human, eye reigniting despite his exhaustion.

“Kid?” Their smile faltered.

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that.”

***

Reaper kept many SOULs in his part of the underworld. Many were duplicate SOULs from other dimensions, genocide victims, and so he collected them and allowed them to live the lives that had been stolen from them. He kept the SOULs in separate areas based on their timelines, such as timelines 1 through 10, 11 through 20, and so on. But he kept one section of his domain closed off for any SOUL from any timeline to go to, and so the many alternate versions congregated there to share their experiences. 

Recently, SOULs from other AUs had been added to his collection.

***

Reaper swung his scythe in a long sweeping motion, and the SOULs he had collected from the combined universe appeared, falling to the ground, stopping a few feet above it and hovering there for a moment, before forming a ghostly image of their body. 

Red and Sans were some of the last to form. They exchanged a glance, before Sans looked up at Death and gave a sheepish grin. 

Then, hand in hand, they walked off into the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......to be fair this did need some angst....  
>  but anyways i'm so sorry for the lack of updates *hides* don't hurt meh *dodges flowerpot with cussing Flowey*  
> but yeah, life is being a pain in the butt right now, so I can't guarantee any updates soon, but i do at least have some of the previously mentioned chapters planned (somewhat) so hopefully I'll be able to get those out soon :3  
> so ye~


	11. Summer Break

Hullo!

As you guys know, the Archive is blocked at my house, and so the only time I can come on here is during school.

HOWEVER!

Summer break starts this coming Monday, and so I won't be able to be on during the summer, unless I somehow convince my parents to unblock it ;w; so I'll be writing like hell over break and when school starts again I'll hopefully be able to spam you lovelies with tons of chapters.

UNFORTUNATELY!

This means I will not be able to check my AO3 inbox, and so any comments with requests will not be addressed (very sad, because I love responding to comments)

BUT!

I do have a couple other writing websites I go on if you want to request anything:

Fanfiction.net: fangirl-randomness

Wattpad: fangirl_randomness

Yeah, I have a bit of a habit of reusing usernames, don't I? *sweatdrop* But yeah, if you want to request anything, feel free to PM me on either of those :3 I also have several stories on there that are not published here, so you guys can read even more of my trash! (Quick warning, most of the writing on my Wattpad account is from when I was still rather new at this, and so there's quite a bit of cringey Percy Jackson fics on there)

so ye~


	15. I'm Back! (Kinda)

Heeeeeey :3

okey so school is starting up soon which means I should be able to start updating again, however! there is a bit of an issue, because my 'o' key broke and so now i literally have to copy/paste it in when typing, which really doesn't help very much.

So!

There shall be another hiatus (ughghghhhh i feel awful im sorry T-T) just until my computer is fixed, and then i will try to update semi-regularly without there being 5 years in between updates (hopefully) (maybe) (idfk)

But I was considering starting a new book, it would be a Mafia/Ink story (ughlhatjsahba i love this rarepair so much can u guys tell) basically with how the ship came to be, so if u guys would be interested in that plz comment and let me know! :3

and on a completely unrelated note thank you alL so much FoR 49 kudos like oMfG HoW dO AlL oF YoU lIke My tRaSh sO mUcH tHanK yOu OAO

so ye~


	16. I'm Sorry

Hey guys...

So I've sort of just lost inspiration to write for Undertale. I've moved on to other fandoms, and Undertale's just taken a backseat. But I still plan on getting out the requests that I have queued, I just won't take new requests. ;^; Sorry

However!

I still plan on putting out the Ink Sans/Mafia Sans story, it'll just take a while for me to get it all together and edited and ready for publishing. But that will be happening, I'm just not sure exactly when.

And!

Should I start a new one-shot book for Sherlock? I have a few short one-shots for that fandom that I can't really post anywhere *le shrug*

Tell me what you guys think, I love hearing from you! And I'm sorry for the excessive A/N's ;w;

so ye~


End file.
